Mr Tumbleweed
by Rosette-Cullen
Summary: The Cullen family encounters a crisis when a beloved/hated cat runs away from Bella. So why is everyone attacking Edward? Fluffy one-shot ExB For my kitty with a tumour.


I ran my way from my home in the woods to Bella's little house. I watched each of the passing trees, smiling at them in my haste. I had been extremely upbeat lately, I knew it was because of Bella, everything about her made a stupid grin appear on my face. The ground beneath me made a quiet noise while I stepped over broken branches and wet leaves left from the storms. I started to hum a tune to the sounds of my running. I matched the pace of my feet and the leaves, and then the branches.

Something told me this was going to be a good day. I rounded the corner and entered into the small town of Fork's. The trees smelled like spring and the flowers were starting to bloom, but slowly wilt because of the lack of sunlight. That was a bit depressing, but I was in high spirits and nothing would get me down.

Taking back road and running through the woods, I made it to Bella's home in six minutes and thirty nine seconds, and new record. I grinned to myself again. My hand ran through my unruly and wind blown hair before I jumped up on the windowsill to her room. I immediately frowned as I saw Bella sitting on the edge of her bed crying.

"Bella?" I asked tentatively. She didn't look up but she slumped to her side and cried into the pillow beside her. I ran to her side and pulled her into my lap. This wasn't what I had been expecting.

"He's gone!" she sobbed into my chest. I resisted the urge to snarl and clenched my teeth together. I was not in the mood for another publicity act by Jacob Black, he had cased Bella grief when he ran away the first time, and since coming back he had made Bella feel guilty in every way.

"Bella, don't cry, it's okay." I soothed her shaking shoulders and laid down with her on my chest. She sniffled when she eventually stopped crying and looked up at me through tear swollen eyes.

She looked into my eyes and then started to cry again. Dammit! What was wrong with her? Having had enough, I pulled her up and sat her in front of me while I crossed my legs to 'dazzle' the truth from her. I gave her a sad smile and then let my eyes smolder with hers. She sniffled and hiccupped in the most innocent way before she smiled at me.

"Thanks," she sighed. She crawled back into my lap and kissed my cheek before resting her head on my shoulder. I played with the curls on the ends of her strait hair before I said anything to disrupt the moment.  
"What was wrong?" I asked while kissed the top of her head. She moved back and I could see a whole new round of tears coming on.

"He's gone!" she whaled again. I sighed frustratedly and watched as she plopped down in my lap again. I had never wanted to read her mind so badly.

"Bella… Bella…" I pulled her up by her shoulders and shook her a little. She seemed dazed but she looked at me nonetheless and looked curious for a moment. "Who's gone?" I asked again. She sniffled again and I shook her lightly again.

"M… Mr. T- Tumbleweed," she sobbed into my chest. I could feel the confusion on my face and then a smile. I hated that damn thing; it's about time it left so that I could claim my territory again. "He hasn't come home for two days! I called him over and over again, I left out food, but he hasn't c- come home!" I chuckled and she pulled back with dark eyes and glared at me. I swallowed hard and shut up.

"B- Bella, I'm sure he's fine. Cats go out all the time and sometimes don't go home until weeks later." I laughed nervously knowing that was probably not the case, and that with all the torrential rain that had been going on lately, it was probably never coming back home.

"He had a tumour!" she cried in horror. "What if he had a seizure or something?" I clenched my teeth to stop any facial movement.

"Bella that makes no sen- okay, I'm sure he's fine." I changed my argument when she looked to tears. "Alice had a cat a couple decades ago, it was missing for a few days and then just strolled casually up to the house one day." he face looked a bit brighter and she sniffled again.

"I saw something on the side of the road near Newton's on my way home." she whispered. "It was bright orange, what else could be bright orange, Edward?" she asked with eerie calmness. I raised my eyebrows and pulled out my phone.

"Emmett…" I ordered into the phone.

"Yeah, yeah, Alice already informed us all, we're on out way. You want us to pick up fluffy on our way over?"

"No!" I shouted into the phone. Bella looked at me and sniffled again, I smiled and kissed her forehead. "Just check, and then come over." I said calmly. Bella's eyes widened and she shook her head.

"I don't want to see them!" she hissed quietly. I gave her a puzzling look before she pointed to her brown eyes. I nodded and turned to the phone only to find the line dead.

"They hung up, too late anyway." I muttered. Alice came through the window with Jasper closely following her, and Emmett burst through the door with Rosalie hanging loosely beside him.

"Jesus, who died?" Emmett asked with a buoyant expression. His mind was excited to be around Bella again, since we had just been hunting and I was shamelessly hoarding her all to myself.  
Bella took one look around her, meeting with each pair of eyes, and then burst into tears again. Jasper looked uncomfortable and Alice danced over to her in a sad manner. She sat beside Bella and began to pat her back soothingly.

"Oh, Bella, it's okay, Lilith Marie ran away from home once. I was so heartbroken and then she returned in the blink of an eye." Alice smiled and hugged Bella.

"I don't think that thing's coming home, I don't think it can move with its middle smashed like that." I threw a disbelieving glare at Emmett and snarled at him. He put his hands up and leaned away casually. "Just informing her, letting her know the situation." He grinned and leaned against the wall.

"Mr. Tumbleweed!" she cried again while holding onto Alice. I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose before I elbowed Emmett discreetly. Rosalie stepped between us and glared at me.

"Isn't this a little convenient for Edward?" she asked with an inferring tone. "From what you come home bitching about everyday, that cat was imposing on your territory. You probably couldn't wait until it was out of the way so that you cuddle and lick and piss all over Bella."

"Now Rose, you know Edward can't piss. He can salivate, though." Emmett so graciously intervened.

"Edward!" Bella gasped. I wasn't sure at what, I was hoping it was at me either hating the cat or that I complained about it, and not the morbid comings of Rosalie's twisted mind.

"Bella, that's not it! There's been monsoon whether lately, I'm sure it just got tossed around in the-" I cut myself short and swallowed before I saw the horror take over her face.

"Nice…" Jasper hissed at me. I looked at him for help, but he put his palms up and sat in the rocking chair to be a spectator.

"Bella, I didn't mean it that way, I sure Mr. Tumbleweed's just lost. And you've only had him for a couple of weeks."

"So!" she snapped. "Did I stop loving you after a couple of weeks? Did I give up and let you leave me for an eternity? No, I didn't, why do you hate him?" I snared guiltily at the floor and I heard Alice and Rosalie snickered.

"Because you've been paying more attention to him." I muttered quietly to my feet. Jasper was shaking with suppressed laughter and Emmett was chuckling quietly.

"I don't think she heard that, Eddie." Emmett said loudly.

"Edward?" Bella pressed. I sighed loudly and looked up while squaring my shoulders. Everyone was thoroughly entertained at my being 'whipped' and I sorely regretted having them over to comfort Bella.

"Because you paid more attention to that damn cat than you did to me, okay?" I stated loudly. She looked at me and tilted her head to the side. "I like mountain lion for more than one reason you know. I'm most like them, possessive and territorial. Even if it's just a cat, the similarities are still there." I growled at Jasper who was snickering and sending a wave of humour through the room at my expense.

"You're… jealous?" Bella asked with a little smile.

"Yes, I'm jealous of a cat named Mr. Tumbleweed." I said exasperated and everyone was trying to reign in the laughter was bubbling and waiting to b burst from them. Bella had the sweetest smile on her face, though.

"Oh, Edward," she cooed as she came over to wrap her arms around my waist. "I got Mr. Tumbleweed because he reminded me of you. He makes me feel less lonely when you hunt. I mean, the orange fur, the gold eyes. I though you would get along." she sighed into my chest.

"We never got along," I mumbled. And that was when I heard the barking laughter of my siblings around us. They were all holding their sides, even though there was no need to. Emmett and Rosalie were leaning against each other and crying to not break the furnishings they were tightly gripping to.

Alice was hiding her face in the blankets on Bella's bed and giggling loudly into them. Her legs were dangling off the bed and she was shaking lightly trying not to laugh so hard. Her thoughts were trying to apologize but they were soon covered by hysterics again. Jasper shamelessly had his face in his hands and was laughing loudly, Bella seemed surprised to see them all so completely out of character and putting their façade down.

Bella was giggling into my chest and looked back up at me. "Edward Cullen, jealous of a cat," she chuckled girlishly.

* * *

**A/N: My kitty has a tumour ;(**

**My black kitty, the oldest of the three, has a tumour. Apparently my whole family knew and I was just informed of this. His eye's slowly been covered in this dark filmy substance, and I thought it was just old age, like Liver Spots. My dad calls him One-Eyed-Pete.**

****

I've been spending all my time with Shadow, making people take pictures with us and stuff. I took him to work with me this morning, too. Damien and my mom think I'm crazy, but I'm sad I only have probably less than a year left with him.

Did you know Borders doesn't allow cats inside? O.o Which reminds me, get to borders, they've got a Twilight movie calendar. I got it, though, after putting my cat in the car.


End file.
